A motorcycle includes electric components such as an electronic control unit (ECU) and relays. The electric components are placed in the vicinity of the center of the vehicle body of the motorcycle, in a forward and rearward direction, namely, in the vicinity of an engine. For example, in a motorcycle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an ECU accommodating section is provided below a rider seat, and the ECU is accommodated in this ECU accommodating section.